


Early Morning

by truth_renowned



Series: K-I-S-S-I-N-G [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: “Early Morning Kiss - A kiss that’s a wake up call, it’s barely even lips touching, more like they’re kissing your chin because they’re so tired in the early morning haze.” (From @fanficspromptsandfun‘s Types of Kisses Prompts)





	

**Author's Note:**

> fanficspromptsandfun's Types of Kisses Prompts post can be found at http://fanficspromptsandfun.tumblr.com/post/153391610561/types-of-kisses-prompts

The shrill clanging of the alarm clock brought Peggy out of a sound sleep. It was a sound she should be used to by now, but every morning, that infernal device never failed to annoy her awake.

She was curled up on her side, the warmth of the quilt and the body next to her making her not want to move. 

With a slap of his hand, the alarm thankfully shut up. She felt him shift, turn on his side, and then fingers tangled in her hair.

“Rise and shine, beautiful.”

She smiled despite the sappiness of his words. He said similar words most mornings. She wanted to not like it, the sappiness, but she did like it, more than she would admit.

“Hmmm, sure I look quite lovely,” she mumbled as she burrowed deeper under the covers. 

She'd forgotten to pin her hair, so she knew it would be going every which way from Sunday. He had a habit of making her forget. Once they made it to the bedroom, she forgot the outside world and concentrated only on his touch, his voice, his body.

“You always look lovely,” he said, his voice just above a whisper.

Her eyelids fluttered open, locking those deep brown eyes with her own. She wanted to tell him that he was lying, that she looked a fright, but his intense gaze and sweet smile told her he meant every word.

She kissed the corner of his mouth despite aiming for a full on-the-lips snog. Then she yawned.

He laughed, a light sound she loved to hear.

“You wanna try that again?” he asked.

It was her turn to laugh. “Maybe after my first cuppa.”

“Can't wait that long,” he said, his lips covering hers softly, not insistent but… loving. That was the word. Every time he kissed her, she felt loved. Quick peck on the cheek or passionate tongue-and-lips duel, it didn't matter. She felt loved.

“Daniel,” she said after he pulled back from the kiss.

“Yes, love?”

Her heart swelled at the endearment. She'd never been one for pet names, often rolled her eyes when she heard others uttering ‘pumpkin’ or ‘sweetie pie,’ but the way he said it, the natural way it flowed from him, made her realize it was from his heart.

“Do we have to go to work today?”

He laughed again. “Unfortunately, yes.” His fingers brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. “You take the shower first. I'll start breakfast.”

She watched as he rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed, and she couldn't help admiring his nude body from the back. Broad shoulders, strong muscles that she knew so well, back narrowing slightly at the waist, leading to an adorable little arse. She smiled. He'd be upset if she told him that. Her view got better after he found his discarded boxers and slipped them over his leg, then stood to pull them up.

He looked at her then, smirk firmly planted on his lips. “Like what you see?”

“ _Love_ what I see.”

The smirk faded, softening his features and darkening his eyes at the same time. “Don't tempt me to get back into this bed with you.”

“Why not?” She pulled back the quilt, ignoring the coolness of the room to bare her body to him.

She smiled at his sharp intake of breath. Six months together and she still had a strong effect on him. It was only fair, she supposed, since he had the same effect on her.

He sat back on the bed, his hand trailing down her body from neck to stomach. “You're a bad influence, Agent Carter.”

“Yes, Chief.” She grasped his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing the center of his palm. Her tongue peeked out, swiping the spot where her lips had been.

He took in a shaky breath and let it out, then pulled his hand from her grip. “Shower. Now. Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes.”

Breakfast consisted of coffee for him, tea for her, and toast for both, so it wouldn't take him fifteen minutes. It was his way of saying that she’d better get a move on.

He got up from the bed again and grabbed the crutches from their hook on the wall. As he moved out of the room, she stretched her limbs and sat up.

How had she been so lucky to find him? She thought she would never love again, but here she was, head over heels for a man who respected her, stood by her side and, most of all, loved her with all his heart. What had she done to get a second chance at true love? Whatever it was, she thanked the stars above for giving it to her.

How lucky she was, indeed.


End file.
